1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to worktables. More particularly, the present invention relates to folding, portable worktables for supporting miter saws.
2. Description of Related Art
Carpenters and others in the building trades need portable surfaces such as tables upon which they can set and stabilized materials being worked and the tools and equipment being utilized in the cutting and shaping of materials. For convenience, comfort, and efficiency, the level of the working surface is preferably about waist high to the user, and the work surface is stable. The supported surface or table should be collapsible and light in weight for ease of transportation and storage, and yet be durable and strong. Folding tables for supporting equipment and work materials are known and in wide use. Existing folding worktables suffer from instability, high cost, complexity, or ease of use, portability, and storage. It would be desirable to provide a folding, portable miter saw table useful for supporting a portable miter saw and work material which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings. Thus, a table for portable miter saws is desired.